Listen To Me
by aicchan
Summary: Sasuke bersandar pada pundak itu. Rasanya tenang, seperti terbungkus selimut yang hangat di malam yang dingin seperti ini. Dia memejamkan mata saat mendengarkan kalau rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi di luar sana. Special for NejiSasu's Day XD


**Listen To Me**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M *g usah tanya lagi deh =)*

Pair : NejiSasu

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

-**For you all..**. ** NejiSasu fans. Spacial from me for NejiSasu Day XDD**-

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Konoha Gakure no Sato di tengah musim semi yang indah. Bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya, seolah merubah gunung-gunung yang mengelilingi desa shinobi tersembunyi itu menjadi warna pink pastel yang lembut. Tak terasa sama sekali hawa-hawa perang besar dunia Shinobi ketiga yang baru saja berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sepertinya semua yang terlibat dalam perang yang mengerikan itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkitnya dan memilih untuk berjalan ke depan, memperbaiki apa yang rusak, dan mengobati luka batin yang mungkin masih membutuhkan waktu bertahun lamanya sebelum pulih seperti sedia kala. Atau mungkin bahkan... tidak akan pernah sembuh.

Itu juga yang dirasakan oleh seorang Hyuuga Neji. Salah satu Jounin muda Konoha yang ikut terlibat dalam kengerian perang itu. Kehilangan beberapa anggota klan Hyuuga, juga rekan-rekannya, menorehkan luka yang sampai saat ini masih perih tiap kali teringat. Wajah dinginnya dengan sempurna menyembunyikan apa yang tengah dia rasakan. Tak menampakkan emosi, adalah peraturan utama bagi seorang shinobi.

Di pagi yang cerah itu, Neji tengah menuju ke kantor Hokage untuk menerima misinya hari ini. Di tengah kekacauan yang melanda seluruh negara shinobi, Jounin sepertinya tidak punya waktu luang yang cukup. Di gedung akademi Konoha, Neji menuju ke lantai paling atas dan masuk ke ruangan kerja sang Hokage wanita.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tsunade Sama," Neji membungkuk hormat pada pimpinan Konoha Gakura itu.

"Oh—Neji. Bagus kau sudah datang," wanita yang tampak muda meski usianya sudah sangat lanjut itu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari laci meja dan memberikannya pada Neji, "bukan tugas luar, tapi aku hanya bisa minta tolong padamu karena yang lain sedang sibuk dengan misi di luar desa."

Neji menerima dan segera membuka gulungan itu lalu mulai membaca, "... Penjara khusus? Anda ingin saya berjaga di sana?"

Tsunade menggeleng, "bukan menjaga, tapi menjemput seseorang di sana."

"Menjemput?" tanya Neji tak mengerti.

"Ya... masa tahanan bagi Uchiha Sasuke sudah berakhir dan sekarang dia akan menjalani masa skorsing selama tiga bulan sebelum statusnya dikembalikan menjadi shinobi Konoha." Ujar Tsunade.

Neji membaca lagi isi gulungan itu, dengan lebih teliti, "maksud anda... saya yang harus mengawasinya?"

"Benar sekali," Tsunade mengangguk, "hanya kau yang menurutku bisa 'menjinakkan' Sasuke yang masih tidak terkontrol itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menugaskan Naruto, tapi kau tahu sendiri dia dan Sakura juga Kakashi sedang menghadiri rapat bersama para anggota dewan dari lima negara besar."

"Dan karena kau Jounin yang ditugaskan menjaga desa, jadi aku bisa tugaskan kau sekalian mengawasi si bocah Uchiha itu. Sanggup?"

Meski mau bilang tak sanggup juga, Neji tak mau kena bogem mentah dari Hokage wanita itu, jadi dia pun menyanggupi tugas baru yang akan dia emban selama tiga bulan ke depan.

.

Di depan penjara khusus Konoha, Neji menujukkan surat pengantar dari Hokage pada penjaga yang langsung mengantarnya ke sel tempat dimana Uchiha Sasuke ditahan. Sampai di sana, penjaga penjara itu segera membuka gembok sel yang juga diperkuat dengan berbagai jenis segel.

Neji memandang sosok di hadapannya kini. Seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang tampan, namun wajahnya mengisyaratkan lelah yang luar biasa. Tak heran, saat pertempuran penentuan beberapa bulan lalu, dia bertarung habis-habisan dengan Naruto. Menurut Tsunade, ada kerusakan dalam sistem aliran chakra Sasuke, namun tidak fatal dan akan pulih seiring waktu. Setelah urusan dengan penjaga selesai, Neji pun bergegas dari penjara yang gelap dan lembab itu. Sasuke mengikutinya dalam diam.

"_Ini pasti akan jadi tugas yang sangat menyebalkan."_ Batin Neji, karena dia memang bukan tipe yang banyak bicara, dan dia tahu Sasuke satu tipe dengannya. Pendiam.

Neji berdehem pelan dan berbalik memandang pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu, "Baiklah... Uchiha..."

"Sasuke..."

"?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke..."

Ragu sejenak, Neji pun mengangguk, "Baiklah... Sasuke," katanya, "mulai saat ini hingga tiga bulan nanti, aku akan jadi pengawasmu. Yang artinya kau akan terikat denganku selama masa itu. Kau tidak boleh bertindak tanpa persetujuanku." Neji mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung pakaiannya, sebuah gelang yang terbuat dali jalinan tali berwarna hitam dan putih.

"Dalam gelang ini tersimpan chakra milikku, jadi kalau kau berada di luar radius pantauanku, aku akan segera tahu."

Sasuke membiarkan Neji memakaikan gelang itu di tangan kanannya.

"Dan selama masa tugasku, kau akan tinggal di kediamanku, di rumah bagian bunke keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

"Jadi Sasuke sudah bebas dan sekarang tinggal bersamamu?" Naruto tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Neji datang memberitahunya kabar ini setelah dia, Sakura dan Kakashi kembali ke Konoha.

"Ya... tapi sejak keluar dari penjara, dia sama sekali tidak mau keluar rumah dan jadi makin jarang bicara," kata Neji, "aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Jadi mungkin, kalau bertemu dengan kalian dia mau bicara."

Sakura yang tampak sangat cemas, "kalau begitu, apa boleh kami menjenguknya?"

"Tentu saja," kata Neji, "kalian bisa datang ke sana kapanpun kalian mau."

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana sekarang saja, Sakura Chan..."

Gadis berambut pink itu mengangguk semangat, "Kakashi Sensei juga ikut kan?" tanyanya pada sang mantan Jounin pembimbing yang kini menjadi rekan tim mereka.

Pria bermasker itu mengangguk, "kita lihat bagaimana perkembangannya. Ku harap sekarang otaknya sudah kembali ke posisi semula. Pukulan dari Naruto kemarin dulu itu lumayan keras juga."

"Kakashi Sensei... sekali saja tidak menyindirku kenapa sih? Menyebalkan," protes Naruto dengan memasang wajah cemberut.

Setelah itu, Neji pun mengantar tiga orang itu menuju ke rumahnya di sisi utara dari kediaman utama keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kamarnya ada di ujung lorong ini, di sebelah kanan. Aku akan menunggu kalian di sini," Neji menunjuk ruang tamu yang bergaya tradisional itu. Dia pun membiarkan Naruto, Sakura dan Kakashi masuk ke kamar tempat Sasuke berada. Neji masuk ke ruang tamu dan menunggu dalam diam.

Tak terasa seminggu sudah dia dan Sasuke hidup di bawah satu atap yang sama. Selama itu pula Neji mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengan pemuda berambut gelap itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari Sasuke. Kegiatan hariannya pun monoton, pagi hari sehabis sarapan, dia hanya duduk diam di koridor luar sambil memandang taman belakang. Beranjak siang, dia mengurung diri di kamar hingga waktunya makan malam. Berulang terus selama tujuh hari ini. Neji sampai pusing dibuatnya. Andai ini bukan tugas langsung dari Hokage, dia pasti sudah protes dan minta diberikan misi keluar desa saja. Sayang— kali ini dia tidak bisa membatalkan 'misi khusus'nya.

Hampir dua jam Neji duduk menunggu hingga akhirnya Naruto, Sakura dan Kakashi keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Wajah mereka tampak lelah, tapi juga tampak lega. Sepertinya apapun yang mereka bicarakan dengan Sasuke berjalan dengan lancar. Sasuke pun mau keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan bersama, padahal, biasanya Sasuke keluar hanya untuk mengambil bagiannya dan makan sendirian di kamar. Setidaknya itu menjadi awal yang baik agar dia bisa memulai hidupnya yang baru, kembali menjadi bagian dari Konoha, meski Neji tahu... itu tidak akan mudah.

.

#

.

Sebulan berlalu begitu cepat. Kini Neji dan Sasuke sudah terbiasa tinggal di satu rumah. Sasuke juga sudahh tidak lagi mengurung diri saja. Dia sering keluar bersama dua temannya kalau kebetulan Naruto dan Sakura sedang tidak ada tugas ke luar desa. Di sore hari, Sasuke juga sering ada di dojo untuk latihan. Kadang juga bersama Hanabi yang selalu penasaran dengan kehebatan seorang Uchiha. Neji juga tak jarang melihat Hinata mengantarkan teh atau camilan utnuk adiknya dan juga untuk Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Sasuke yang seperti itu membuatnya tenang dan bisa menjalankan kesibukan sebagai seorang Jounin dengan baik.

Di samping itu, Neji pun jadi sering berbincang dengan Sasuke saat makan malam. dengan interaksi ringan, mereka mulai saling mengenal, bagaimanapun, mereka akan jadi teman serumah hingga masa pengawasan terhadap Sasuke selesai. Sekarang, satatus mereka naik, dari sekedar tahanan dan pengawas, menjadi teman yang cukup akrab.

Hari ini Neji mendapat tugas yang lumayan menjengkelkan yang membuatnya harus pulang begitu larut. Sudah lewat jam dua dini hari. Berarti hari ini jatah tidurnya hanya tiga jam kurang. Menyebalkan.

Perlahan, Neji membuka pintu rumahnya yang gelap. Dia yakin Sasuke pasti sudah tidur, jadi sebisa mungkin dia tidak mau menimbulkan suara yang sekiranya bisa membangunkan Sasuke. Namun saat langkahnya mendekati kamar Sasuke, samar dia mendengar suara seperti isak tangis. Tapi—siapa? Tidak mungkin kalau hantu, Neji tidak percaya hal semacam itu. Lalu... apa mungkin... Sasuke? Neji menajamkan pendengarannya, bahkan sampai merapat ke pintu shouji di kamar itu. Ternyata memang benar, suara itu berasal dari kamar Sasuke.

"... Oniisan..."

Neji tertegun sejenak. Dia sungguh tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke menangis. Dia sudah dengar semua kisah tentang Uchiha Itachi dari Naruto juga Kakashi, jadi id juga tidak begitu heran kalau kematian Itachi meninggalkan luka yang tak akan sembuh semudah itu di hati Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu. Dia ingin bicara dengan pemuda itu, paling tidak, rasa penyesalan dan kesepian bisa hilang kalau ada seseorang yang bisa diaak bicara. Neji tahu benar perasaan yang seperti itu, karena dia pernah mengalaminya, "... Sasuke—boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya lagi.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, akhirnya terdengar suara lirih Sasuke yang mengizinkannya masuk. Neji pun membuka pintu kertas itu dan menapak masuk ke kamar Sasuke yang gelap gulita. Benar-benar gelap, tidak ada cahaya sama sekali, terlebih hari ini bulan tengah tertutup awan mendung yang pekat.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji, perlahan menutup pintu kamar itu lagi. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Neji terbiasa dengan kegelapan itu. setelah menyalakan lampu tidur yang menjadi penerangan di kamar itu, dia kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang duduk di futonnya, "kalau kau butuh teman bicara, kau bisa datang padaku."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Kata Sasuke lirih.

"Kau bicara seolah kita baru kenal saja. Sebulan ini kita kan sudah jadi teman satu rumah."

"Tetap saja," Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya, "kau pasti lelah karena kesibukan sebagai Jounin. Belum lagi harus mengawasiku."

Kaget juga Neji, ternyata dibalik sikap cool dan terkesan tidak bersahabatnya, Sasuke peduli pada orang lain. Tanpa bisa ditahan, senyum muncul di wajah Neji, "aku tidak keberatan dengan itu. Konsekuensi sebagai Jounin. Sedia kapanpun dibutuhkan oleh Hokage. Lagipula—kau sama sekali tak menambah pekerjaanku. Belum sekali pun kau melanggar batas wilayah yang aku katakan. Jadi— tidak merepotkan sama sekali."

Sasuke memandang Neji.

"Nah—jadi sekarang kau mau cerita tidak, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke merasa senyaman ini hanya pada saat dia bersama dengan teman-temannya, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka dia bisa merasakan hal yang sama saat dia bersama Neji, yang bisa dibilang, baru dia kenal secara pribadi selama satu bulan ini saja. Dan ada sesuatu yang Sasuke tak bisa jelaskan apa, yang membuatnya bisa menceritakan tentang mimpi buruk yang kerap kali datang mengusik malam-malamnya. Neji mendengarkan tanpa interupsi, membiarkan Sasuke mengeluarkan semuanya, kegelisahan, penyesalan, ketakutan, juga rasa bimbang yang masih sering datang menghampiri. Itu akan lebih melegakan daripada disimpan sendiri dalam diam.

Setelah Sasuke selesai bicara, Neji bisa melihat beberapa tetes air mata mengalir sunyi di pipi Sasuke. Mungkin itu adalah luapan emosi yang tak lagi tertahan, namun bagi Neji, itu melegakan, berarti Sasuke sudah mendapatkan bagian dari dirinya yang hilang. Hati... dan perasaannya sebagai seorang manusia.

"Sudah... tidak apa," Neji mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan lengan bajunya, "aku yakin keluargamu bangga padamu sekarang. Ayah dan ibumu, kakakmu, juga saudara-saudaramu di klan Uchiha."

Melihat airmata yang tak henti mengalir di pipi Sasuke, Neji pun memeluk tubuh pemuda itu. Terasa pas sekali tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya, seolah memang sudah sewajarnya berada di sana.

"Tak apa... menangis saja sampai kau puas. Setelah itu tidurlah..."

Sasuke bersandar pada pundak itu. Rasanya tenang, seperti terbungkus selimut yang hangat di malam yang dingin seperti ini. Dia memejamkan mata saat mendengarkan kalau rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi di luar sana. Dia makin merasa nyaman saat merasakan kedua lengan Neji kini melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, Sasuke..." kata Neji pelan.

Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak… jangan pergi," dia mencengkram bagian belakang baju Neji. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin sendiri, tidak di malam saat hujan turun dengan deras seperti ini, "jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

.

#

.

Yang mereka tahu selanjutnya adalah, tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring di futon dengan Neji berada di atasnya, bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Sasuke.

Neji memandang wajah Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya, tak melawan... pasrah dan tanpa perlawanan. Tak Neji pungkiri kalau wajah itu begitu menawan, mempesona seperti kilau mutiara murni di lautan terjernih. Neji merendahkan kepalanya, mencicipi manis di pertemuan leher dan pundak Sasuke, menciuminya dengan begitu lembut, namun semakin lama semakin dalam, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang ketara di kulit putih itu.

Mendengar suara erangan Sasuke, Neji makin tak kuasa menahan gejolak yang bergemuruh dalam dirinya. Dia ingin segera melepaskan semua, memberikan semua pada Sasuke, hanya pada pemuda itu seorang. Nafas yang memburu, suara erang dan desahan yang tak berirama menjadi gelombang yang menyeret mereka makin jauh dari logika. Menyerah pada kebutuhan untuk merasakan kehangatan yang ditawarkan di tengah malam ini.

Neji mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut, membuat pemuda berambut gelap itu persis seperti ikan yang telah terjerat jaring nelayan dan tak mampu melepaskan diri lagi. dalam sentuhan itu, kedua tangan Neji membuka ikatan obi pada yukata tidur yang dikenakan Sasuke. Begitu mudah, hingga dalam satu tarikan saja, obi hitam itu terlepas dan menyibak kain katun putih yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke, menampakkan kesejatian pemuda itu seutuhnya. Masih belum melepaskan ciumannya, Neji menyusupkan tangannya ke punggung Sasuke, merasakan panas tubuh pemuda itu yang makin meningkat.

"Engh~" Sasuke mengerang di tengah gelombang dahsyat yang menerpanya, "n-Neji..."

Bibir Neji kembali ke leher Sasuke saat tangannya menjelajah bentuk asing yang ada dalam pelukannya malam ini. Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, dia merekam bentuk itu dalam ingatannya. Memberi ruang khusus dalam memorinya demi mengabadikan momen ini di otaknya.

"Hngh!" Sasuke mencengkram baju Neji saat pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menyentuh titik sensitifnya di bawah sana, "n—Neji... Neji..."

Menggila dalam suasana yang begitu intim, Neji memanja pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu dengan belaian ringan yang menggoda. Sesekali memberi sedikit pijatan, namun jarang sekali. Dia senang melihat tubuh Sasuke yang menyerah padanya, mendengar erangan yang merdu itu. Namun dalam keremangan ruangan itu, Neji bisa melihat kalau dia melewatkan sesuatu, dada Sasuke yang terekspos jelas malah belum tersentuh olehnya... sayang sekali.

Kepala Sasuke seperti dihantam oleh benda yang sangat keras, membuatnya berkunang-kunang dan nyaris kehilangan kesadaran saat tubuhnya mendapatkan dua sentuhan di sua titik sensitif yang berbeda. Nafasnya makin memburu, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, tapi dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ini... membuatnya merasa hidup... utuh.

Detik berlalu menjadi menit yang rasanya berjalan bagaikan jam. Mereka terjebak dalam pusaran tak terbatas yang membawa mereka terbang melayang. Neji tak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat dia menyerah pada kebutuhan fisiknya, dan dia ingin itu sekarang.

Perubahan di sentuhan Neji yang makin lama semakin liar membuat Sasuke tak lagi sanggup menahan apa yang sedari tadi berkumpul dalam dirinya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun mencapai titik tertinggi dalam waktu sekejap. Membiarkan tubuhnya menyerukan apa yang dia rasakan, kenikmatan dan kehangatan yang tak tertahankan lagi...

Untuk sejenak, Neji menenangkan Sasuke dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan di sekujur tubuh pemuda itu. Belum puas rasanya melihat sosok Sasuke yang begitu menggoda saat dia mencapai puncak keintiman mereka tadi; dan Neji tahu kalau mereka berdua masih menginginkan lebih.

Neji lalu melepaskan Sasuke hanya untuk menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, juga menyingkirkan yukata tidur yang masih melekat di tubuh Sasuke, basah karena keringat. Kini keduanya sama sekali tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun, menampakkan keutuhan diri mereka yang belum pernah dilihat oleh siapapun.

Sasuke memejamkan mata saat merasakan jemari Neji menyusuri sisi wajahnya, turun ke leher, dada, bermain sebentar di otot perutnya dan kembali menyentuh kesejatiannya. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar di luar kendali saat merasakan sekali lagi tubuhnya berubah, mengharap sentuhan yang luar biasa dari Neji.

"Tidak sabaran rupanya," bisik Neji, tepat di telinga Sasuke. Dia tersenyum saat merasakan getaran halus di sekujur tubuh pemuda itu. Tapi dia juga tidak mau menyangkal kalau dia juga sudah tidak sabar lagi mencicipi kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya.

Memajamkan matanya, Sasuke pasrah saat Neji memberi isyarat agar dia membuka kedua kakinya dengan lebar. Sudah tak sanggup memikirkan apapun selain sentuhan Neji, Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Neji, membiarkan seniornya itu melakukan apa yang dia suka.

"Nghh... Neji..." Sasuke mengerang pelan saat dia merasa sesuatu menyentuh sisi tersembunyi di tubuhnya. Bagian yang sama sekali tak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat menolaknya, karena tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu bereaksi dibanding otaknya. Ya—dia mau ini... dia... menginginkan ini...

"Hngghh! Ahk!" Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan tubuhnya diterobos paksa. Tak sakit, hanya sedikit terasa aneh, terlebih saat benda itu makin masuk dalam dirinya, merambah ke daerah yang tak pernah Sasuke tahu, "nnn..." rasa tak nyaman mulai datang saat sekali lagi ada yang menerobos masuk. Tapi saat itulah Sasuke sadar kalau 'benda' itu tak lain adalah jemari Neji.

Desah nafas Sasuke yang menyentuh kulit lehernya saat pemuda itu memebenamkan wajahnya di sana membuat Neji makin kesulitan mengontrol diri. Dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali diri Sasuke yang kini berada dalam jeratnya. Pesona pemuda itu yang membuatnya seperti gila telah membuat Neji menyingkirkan akal sehatnya dan bertumpu pada insting semata.

"Ahhh~ Neji!" tubuh Sasuke melengkung bagai busur saat jari ketiga ditambahkan, memenuhi tubuhnya, mengoyak paksa dan membawa rasa sakit yang menggoda, "nghhh! N-Neji... hnghh!" Sasuke melebarkan kakinya makin jauh, memberi akses sebebasnya pada Neji untuk menikmati tubuhnya.

Penjelajahan Neji tak butuh waktu lama, karena dia bisa dengan segera menemukan titik yang sanggup membuat Sasuke melayang tinggi, dan tempat itulah yang terus menjadi sasaran empuk jemari Neji.

Dihantam dengan bertubi-tubi, tubuh Sasuke terasa seperti terbakar dari dalam. Dia tak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak yang membuncah dan meluap seperti air bah yang tidak terbendung. Sekali lagi, dia meneriakkan nama Neji saat jiwanya terlempar jauh menyusuri dunia asing yang menyenangkan. Putih... dunia yang murni dan tanpa noda.

Sejenak Neji memberi waktu pada Sasuke untuk menenangkan diri, meski sebenarnya dia sendiri sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan gelora dalam dirinya. Tapi dia tak mau ini hanya jadi sekedar pelampias nafsu saja. Dia ingin malam ini menjadi istimewa, sebuah malam yang akan abadi dalam diri mereka selamanya.

Setelah memastikan kalau Sasuke sudah tenang lagi, tanpa suara Neji meminta agar Sasuke mengizinkannya menuju ke tahap selanjutnya. Melihat anggukan di kepala Sasuke, Neji tersenyum dan mencium singka bibir Sasuke. Lalu dia meraih kedua kaki Sasuke dan menumpukannya di pundaknya sendiri.

Mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Neji, Sasuke mempersiapkan diri, kedua tangannya siap berpegang pada kain futon yang telah basah itu. Sasuke mengangguk sekali lagi dan dia tahu... inilah puncaknya.

"AHH!" tak bisa dia tahan, sebuah pekik sakit meluncur mulus dari bibirnya saat merasakan tubuhnya terkoyak. Perih... sakit... "N-Neji... Neji... Neji!" seperti membaca mantra, hanya nama itu yang sanggup dia ucapkan.

Menahan kedua kaki Sasuke, Neji pun memaksa masuk dalam lorong yang sempit itu. Panas... menggoda. Sekujur tubuhnya berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dia lakukan, perlahan demi perlahan mengukir kesungguhannya dalam diri Sasuke, meyakinkan kalau saat ini mereka saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi.

Erangan Sasuke makin liar seiring kehadiran Neji yang makin dalam di tubuhnya. Perih, namun rasa sakit ini menggoda. Sangat menggoda hingga Sasuke tak ingin perih ini berakhir. Denyut dari bawah sana terasa menggema di kepala Sasuke, sungguh... membuatnya sangat bergairah. "A~hh... Neji..." satu desah singkat dari Sasuke saat dia merasa Neji menarik diri, tapi kekecewaannya segera hilang saat sekali lagi Neji bergerak dalam tubuhnya. Lebih dalam... menggali tanpa kenal lelah demi mencapai kenikmatan yang sejati, "hngg! Ngg... aaahhhnn..."

"Sasuke..." Neji mengerang saat merasakan tubuh Sasuke merapat menghimpitnya begitu kuat, menghambat jalannya, "jangan... tenanglah..."

Sasuke menarik nafas, gerak refleksnya tadi tak bisa dia tahan karena tubuhnya masih ingin menikmati sensasi ini lebih lama lagi. Lalu dia pun kembali membuka jalan pada Neji untuk lebih leluasa menikmati tubuhnya.

Deru hujan yang turun makin deras tak menghalangi telinga mereka untuk menikmati suara desah dan erangan partner mereka saat semakin lama mereka semakin tersesat dalam labirin kenikmatan yang memusingkan. Namun keduanya tak lekas mencari jalan keluar, mereka sama-sama menikmati kebersamaan dalam keintiman yang begini kentalnya.

Suara Sasuke makin lama makin keras, seirama dengan gerakan intens Neji yang terus memaja titik pusat tubuhnya yang senantiasa membuatnya melayang bersama bintang. Satu kali... dua kali... Sasuke tak sanggup menghintung sudah berapa kali dia takluk oleh pesona si tampan berambut coklat panjang itu.

"Ngghh! Neji... aahhh!"

"S-Sasuke..."

"Neji... ah... aku... aku... hhhnnn!" Sasuke terengah merasakan pusaran gairah berkumpul dalam satu titik dan tak sanggup dia tahan lagi, "Neji! Nejiii!" Dalam satu hentakan, Sasuke meledak, meluapkan semua yang tertahan, menghempaskan hasrat yang terkumpul dalam dirinya dan akhirnya arus deras itu berlalu, digantikan oleh arus yang lembut dan hangat, menyapu jiwa dan raganya dengan kedamaian yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Neji menyusul kemudian, bergabung dengan Sasuke dalam arus tenang yang menyejukkan itu. Malam... tak lagi terasa dingin meski air hujan tercurah ke bumi dengan derasnya. Yang mereka rasakan hanya hangat, ada dalam pelukan orang yang tepat. Orang yang dipilih oleh hati mereka.

"Sasuke..."

"Shh..." Sasuke bersandar di dada bidang Neji dan membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya, "tak apa... tak apa..." katanya, "aku menginginkan ini Neji... aku—butuh kau."

Neji tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Sasuke, "ya Sasuke... aku juga membutuhkanmu." Dia meraih selimut yang tergeletak di tatami dan membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Merasakan kehangatan Sasuke, Neji pun bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang teratur. Rupanya dia sudah tidur.

Setidaknya... malam ini Neji tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan mimpi buruk, "oyasumi... Sasuke."

Seolah mendengar bisikan Neji, senyum terkembang di wajah Sasuke saat dia terlelap dalam mimpi yang paling indah yang pernah dia rasakan. Begitu dia terbangun nanti... dia yakin kalau malam ini, bukanlah sekedar mimpi...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

HYAAAA! Diselesaikan dengan waktu mepet gara-gara ilang mood pas nulis lemon. Hauuu... moga rasanya masih asem :p Kali ini experimen dengan ambil set canon, err... modified canon jelasnya karena seri ini kan belum tamat *author maksa* Er... moga-moga aja chemistry-nya masih dapat. Dan... sedikit mau menghilangkan imej Neji sebagai seme yang perv. Ahahahaha... *diinjek*

Ya pokoknya begitulah. Special untuk **NejiSasu Day**, dan buat semua penggemar pair ini. Moga puas dengan sajian yang langka dari saya akhir2 ini. Teehee. Kalo berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi –Beep- *PLAK* ups, salah, silahkan review :D Sankyuuuu...


End file.
